


乱世（上）

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: all亦提及。本篇有瑛亦曹瑛父子都很变态。修改曾经写过的曹家父子和上校的相遇。
Kudos: 2





	乱世（上）

张亦，和师父，和马锋，和哪个姑娘，和哪个小伙儿，和镖局，他们是强且厉害的，能雇的起镖师的大多有钱人，比如大官儿，富商什么的，每次护镖的时候，是马锋最开心的时候，他可以和张亦腻在一起，没有镖局内其他讨厌的小孩儿来捣乱。

反正是谁也不会来打扰他，能让他和张亦师兄一起开心的护镖，虽然乱世劫镖的人也多，但是马锋从来不怕，毕竟师父说过，镖局里都是个顶个的武功好手，比如张亦，他用红缨枪特别强，而马锋自己更喜欢刀一些，马锋喜欢看张亦耍枪，每次都看的他心潮澎湃热血沸腾，张亦护镖的时候也拿一杆长枪，酷的很，但他打架像是从来只使三分劲一样，永远的点到即止。

马锋就会和其他小孩嘀咕，说张亦藏拙，他很厉害，小孩一开始也觉得，但是听多了会觉得烦，只嗯嗯嗯的表达肯定。

这次护镖人物是个官儿，特别厉害，马锋一如既往的跟着张亦，马锋想，这次大概不能有意外的，但是半路闯出个瘦弱的男人，他明显受尽了穷苦的折磨，人瘦的厉害却还拿着个刀，他叫嚷着叫大官儿放了他媳妇儿，然后又下跪哭嚎。

张亦没有心软，镖局其他人没有心软，马锋被拦着不许心软。

然后那箱子里的女人跑了出来，她跪在那男人面前，马锋心软了，他拦着张亦去护着那狗官，但是张亦没犹豫，他挑开马锋的刀上前去直接挑开那男人指向大官的刀，看着大官拿着刀杀了那对苦命的鸳鸯。

但他又看着马锋怒喝一声，冲上去又要杀了那大官，张亦慌张，他举枪挡住马锋，出声呵止，最后，他还是拦下了马锋。

张亦说。

“师弟，这是现实。”

“有强权没公理。”

马锋回道。

但是张亦知道的清楚，他还是有犹豫的，马锋也太冲动，张亦垂下头，想着这次护送的镖不仅砸了，还得罪了人，该怎么好。

然后，张亦看着马锋走了，他骑上那匹被他起了名字的马，叫如意还是什么来的……啊，似乎是叫太平，也许不是，但是马锋是走了的，张亦没出声，看了眼大官，然后上马，照旧带着大官儿回去了他府邸。

张亦急急忙忙带着人回去了想要回去告诉师父他们要快些搬走免得大官儿的人来报复，但是还是迟了。

回去后他们就开始收拾东西，师父还是想在镖局里睡一晚上，张亦有些无奈，但还是听从了师父的话，睡在了他曾经和马锋一起的屋子里头。

然后半夜他就惊醒了，他往外走去，却看见那大官儿身边的人站在那里狞笑，那些人将他的师弟师妹拖了出去，杀了他们，他们甚至羞辱了他的师妹，张亦拿起他很少用的枪冲了上去，但终究双拳难敌四手，那个狐假虎威的人拎着他衣领，张亦脸上有些血渍，狼狈的要命，他看着师父被人活活打死但又没力气，师父年迈，耳力差劲，还是闻见浓郁血味才出来了的，张亦直面这这场屠杀，那发号施令的狗东西还在絮叨。

“大人很生气你间接的…杀了他的姨太太，所以……想着要不逮你回去也行，毕竟想着，张少侠洗干净脸的样子我们大人也不是下不去手。”

张亦是娃娃脸，看上去嫩的很，声音也是，白日里他会往脸上抹些黑灰的玩意儿遮住在武夫中间还是颇显白些的脸，实际纯粹为了看上去凶一点可以震慑住这帮混小子，但是现在即使抹多少灰也没哪个混小子会嬉笑着说大师兄又在抹脏自己然后用湿答答的手擦他脸上的灰。

是他太无能。

张亦闭上眼睛，被人领着衣领，他只听得他放肆的笑，张亦的那双手在打架时候被人摁在地上踩了几脚，然后他站起来，再去继续打，那个时候并未感觉到疼，但是现在这疼却清楚的刻印在他骨头上一般，有人狠狠踩住张亦双脚问他你怎么不吭声？张亦还是没言语，只是发出些疼痛的闷哼。

太疼了，太难受了，眼前全是血，鲜艳的颜色从张亦额头上缓慢的滴落，蒙住张亦的双眼，他睁开眼睛，只透过一层雾蒙蒙的红，看见有人冲他呲牙咧嘴，活像他护镖时候见过的猴儿。

张亦笑起来，然后那狐假虎威的人就生气了，他将张亦囫囵着装进箱子里头，骑着马上了路。

路上张亦一路就是在箱子里随着车的角度翻动，他身上的伤口应该是在恶化的，他感觉到了疼，他狼狈的，甚至带了点恶意的想，为什么马锋不来承担他做下的恶事，他想起最小的师妹，他是马锋和他从一个山沟沟里捡来的，小姑娘浑身伤，卖了都没人要，于是他俩将小孩拎了回去，买药给她喝药，又顾忌是小姑娘喊了另一个小姑娘去给她上药，然后她从最开始的忌惮和害怕，变成了不怕天不怕地的性格，她学的弓箭，最爱说的话是看我三百米外取狗贼狗头，马锋和张亦还常常笑她；但是小姑娘手上拿着弓死了，她身上有旧疾，不擅长近身，她又怕疼的很，所以师父教她了弓箭，但是近身功夫疏忽了，于是小姑娘被轻易的斩下了头颅。

她是冲上来想推开他身边的人，她还说。

“师兄快跑！我殿后！”

然后她睁大眼睛，就身首异处，她的血溅到张亦身上，血糊糊的，张亦有些愣住，看着满院的血和尸体，明明都是会武的，却死在群被狗官聚集起来的乌合之众手下，张亦蜷着身子在箱子里，突然听见声巨响，然后箱子被人踹了下来，张亦吃痛喘了声，他不太记得自己在箱子里呆了多久，他想，大概是呆了一天了吧，他又听见几声枪响，有人打开了箱子，光芒刺痛张亦双眼，他喘息急促了些，强撑着想要起身却又因为手腕没法撑着起来，他现在看上去还是过分狼狈的，脸上灰被血渍黏在一起，他的辫子被人割了头上只有一层薄薄发茬，他抬起头去，看见个拿着把黄金枪的人，和一个看上去年长许多，表情慈祥但明显不是什么好对付的人。

张亦看了一眼，却就直接昏了过去，他想，他大概也会被一枪杀死，或者怎么样的，但他醒来时却躺在张床上，那个年长些的男人见他醒了也笑，他揉了揉张亦的头，自我介绍说他叫曹瑛，那个拿着黄金枪的男人也进来了，他看了眼对方，曹瑛说他叫曹少璘，是他的儿子，张亦没说话，他始终抱有警惕，曹瑛看了眼青年缠着绷带的手腕和脚踝，这让他看上去稍微有点人气儿了，曹瑛叫曹少璘出去了，随后才摁着张亦轻声询问。

“想报仇吗？”

曹瑛这么问，张亦眼睛就红了，他是没哭过的，人家都说男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处，但是对方这么问却是着实的戳到张亦伤心地方了，他半靠着在床上，眼眶红透了，抬起头去望着对方。

“……我死都想报仇。”

曹瑛就笑，揉了揉张亦的头，张亦是裸着半身的，他靠着床抿紧下唇望着人，曹瑛又说。

“那你得给我点什么，我才帮你报仇。”

“张亦愿下半生追随先生，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

“不够的。”

曹瑛伸手抚摸张亦胸乳，那儿是不同于男子的绵软，张亦脸上登时红了理解了曹瑛的意思，他心一横才脱下身上仅剩衣裳，曹瑛声音沙哑的笑，然后去碰张亦下身，张亦想着，要是现在曹瑛坚持他也无法反抗，但是他问了，于是他闭上眼睛，躺在床上被分开双腿，曹瑛并不很粗暴，他甚至是温和的拓开青年身上那异样的雌穴，那地方先是被男人用惯了枪磨出了老茧的手指插入，粗糙手指磨蹭着青年未经人事的穴壁使得他脸红，张亦脸上泛着红，他咬着牙靠着床头，手腕和脚踝都使不上力只能任人摆布，男人插入的时候张亦还是没忍住哭，他被曹瑛抱在怀里，性器深深挺入内里，他红着眼眶发抖，身子随着人顶弄起伏，他又不愿出声，只一味憋着，忍耐着声音，他发出点哭喘声音，软着身子被曹瑛摁着，对方年长，又过分温柔，曹瑛抹去他脸上泪水，轻声安抚人。

“哭吧，没关系。”

于是张亦才抬手，搂住对方脖颈，他眼中泪水止不住的往下掉，他四肢和脖颈上都缠着绷带，身子又软的厉害，曹瑛亲吻他耳垂哄着怀里青年，又去托着张亦后腰让他坐深一些，曹瑛温柔的过分，张亦脸上也红的厉害，他轻声喘息着发抖，然后被曹瑛咬了咬耳垂。

“可以在里面吗？”

张亦没说话，曹瑛便算作他默许，他的手抚着青年的腹部，那儿也有伤，曹瑛抽送几下射入了张亦体内，他软着身子倒在男人怀里，曹瑛温柔将张亦安放在床上，又替他擦去身下痕迹，曹瑛笑了笑，嘱咐张亦好好休息，出门时又看见了曹少璘，他脸色通红望着里头，又看了眼他父亲嗤笑了声。

“味道怎么样？”

“不错，你悠着点，这人会武，我要留着做我副官，或者做个上校，保护你也成。”


End file.
